


Scenarios Collection: Galar Edition (M/M)

by rekas_writes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekas_writes/pseuds/rekas_writes
Summary: Exactly as it says on the tin. An assortment of random scenarios and fics for Galar's dudes (with a mostly male reader because there is a lack of content for them- and also because I struggle finding fics that aren't directly F/M ((Yes, I am a guy-)).There is a lot of gay in this book and general fluff, and maybe smut. Really depends on requests and my general motivation for the day-Have a great day~!
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Reader, Dande | Leon/Reader, I'm just tired - Relationship, will add more - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Scenarios Collection: Galar Edition (M/M)

## The Beginning and Inspiration

Hello and welcome! I previously submitted work for FE3H so you may recognise some wording from there if you have read through it (I do intend to update that as well, there's just been some flips and twists in my mood and motivation lately... ^^;)

This is my second project book, and its for the guys of Galar! You may see Bede and Leon pop up a bit since they are some of my favourite characters-. This will generally include a variety of different works such as: short scenarios, general one-shots or two-parters and maybe a few headcannons here and there. I am still relatively new to Ao3, and I do not have any spellcheckers (so I usually do the checking afterwards on my own, a day or so after). I am still working out certain features and mechanics. Previously, I have had my work crash and reset on me, which did leave me a bit iffy in my last work book- and i'm sorry if I happen to take a while to update! I hope each chapter I make is generally interesting and worth the wait!

##### Strengths and Weaknesses/Semi-rules

Generally, I do work well when creating M/M with a reader, especially because this is my whole inspiration to make my account in the first place. I want to contribute to the ever-growing section of male reader content, since I barely come across any, sadly. ^^; I can also work under F/F (which I might make a book for once I fill this one somewhat, since I believe some more works can be contributed here too)! F/M is also possible, but of course this whole book is generally for M/M.

I can write fluff, and any sort of sweet/simple scenarios up but I can also write more smut-based stories! Rules for smut and such may change as I write, but right now I feel as though I can tackle most things. I generally avoid serious angst regarding life-threatening actions, as I feel quite uncomfortable with the topic for various reasons, and also due to them not turning out as well-rounded as the rest of my works. I am basically happy with most requests, and am more than happy to do some slight hurt/comfort or more softer angst if that is the type you are after. 

I also won't be doing OC fics on this book, as i'd like to keep this open to everyone and keep it personal to you, the reader! ^^;

##### Important Notes

However, don't be afraid of requesting something below! I don't mean to scare any of you with all those rules and whatnot- It's better to ask than to never try. I promise I don't bite- Feel free to ask any questions or ask for any type of theme or idea you'd like me to write up and i'll have a go! You can give me roles you'd like, any AU you want me to try, the team you want, etc. Remember, a more detailed request means I can write something accurate that accurately caters to you guys!

This is my second time taking requests from people who aren't personal friends, and so I want to try and test out my limits and experience! I'll be adding to this if I can't do certain subjects, to avoid repeats- however I would like to try and find my limits and hopefully push past them.

I hope to make writing a sort of fun hobby to do, and so I hope to keep everything going for as long as possible. With that, thank you for reading my small blurb/prologue thing! Have a great day~! Feel free to comment anything below.

-Re:Kas_Writes


End file.
